


There Are Top Dogs... and Then There Are Wolves

by therealfroggy



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has finally found out they belong together, and the sexy times are about to start - but then a certain team member gets all squeamish about bottoming and thinks real men don't take it up the backside. It will be up to the others to prove him wrong, of course! And, yes, still written for kink memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Top Dogs... and Then There Are Wolves

They weren't really sure how it had come to this. Well, Hannibal probably was, being omniscient and the master of all things planned and unplanned, but to the rest of them, it was a bit of a surprise finding themselves all together in the master bedroom of Face's most recent luxurious hide-out, wearing nothing but their underwear. Getting ready to have sex.

“Uh,” Face said, blushing a little, staring at Murdock like he was ready to start chewing on him any second. He'd only recently found out that BA and Murdock had been having sex for years, and it threw him every time he looked at the pilot. His best friend. The man he'd been fantasizing about on and off since they met.

Of course, the fact that BA and Murdock had spent a lot of their time together fantasizing that Face was there with them, helped to throw him just a bit further. Face had, of course, thought about it – had actually dreamed of fucking each one of his team mates at some point, even Hannibal – but he'd never been with a man before, the Army and his reputation being what they were. And yet here he stood, wearing only his Björn Borg designer shorts, just looking at the others and trying to decide how to approach this.

Hannibal, the damn smug bastard, was smoking, arms folded calmly across his chest, and he was grinning darkly at each of his boys in turn. He'd had this planned from the start, and now that his scheme finally bore fruit, he was going to enjoy it. His plain white boxer-briefs were beginning to feel just a tad tight, though, and he was wondering how long he'd be able to hold back once he got his hands on those boys. Mm, he had a few good ideas about how the evening should play out.

“Hannibal, I gotta ask,” BA said, his dark eyes crinkling slightly at the corners in a well-hidden smirk. “How you manage to pull this together, man?”

Hannibal had to tear his eyes away from the sergeant's incredibly white underwear in order to answer. His skin just looked darker and smoother when contrasted against that little piece of white, and it was driving Hannibal to distraction.

“Give me a minute and I'm good, sergeant...”

“Yeah, we heard that. So how long you been working on this?” BA asked, his wide shoulders seeming to flex a little as he almost subconsciously reached out for Murdock. A big hand settled with familiarity around Murdock's waist.

“Since I saw how you boys were looking at each other right after Mexico,” Hannibal grinned, stumping out his cigar in the convenient ashtray on the bedside table. “Remember that supply run back in '01, when you two got stuck in that cabin in North Dakota?”

BA grinned sheepishly. How could he forget? Murdock had gone and fallen into a fuckload of snow, and BA had had to get him warm by means of body heat in front of the fireplace. Hannibal had been grinning for days after they got back, and that should have been BA's first clue right there.

“You knew there was gonna be a blizzard, didn't ya?” the sergeant muttered, still smiling slightly. “Damn, Hannibal, you a cunning bastard.”

“Mm, that I am,” Hannibal said smugly. “And now that my plan has come together so beautifully, what do you say we get down to business, hmm?”

Murdock laughed and jumped onto the bed. “Awesome!”

Face followed the pilot eagerly, scooting forwards until he was almost touching his friend. “You sure this is okay, HM? You two don't have something exclusive going on?”

Damn but he wanted to pound Murdock's fine ass into next week. He might have to jump out the window and plummet to the pavement six stories below if Murdock said no.

“Nothin' that can't be expanded to include you fellas,” Murdock said with a happy smile, turning around to beam up at BA. “Right, Bosco?”

“Right,” BA said, looking appreciatively at Face's muscled torso and Hannibal's lean limbs. For all he knew Hannibal had planned and played this, it felt like the most natural thing in the world that the team came together like this, too – not only with explosions and witty comments, but also with touches and need. They were each others' bedrock, kind of, and even though he'd ultimately prefer Murdock to either of the others, BA was not above lusting for any of his team mates.

Not to mention, Hannibal was always sucking on that cigar like it was something else, and Face's ass was just _begging_ for a good fuck. BA grinned. He could give him that.

And when Hannibal shed his last line of defence and produced a disturbingly large tube of lubricant out of the bedside drawer, things seemed to heat up and start rolling of their own accord. Four men found themselves buck naked within moments, kissing and groping and climbing over each other to get at all the skin suddenly available. Suddenly within reach. Skin they were suddenly allowed to touch until the cows came home, if they wanted to.

“Mm, Face,” Hannibal growled, nipping at Face's earlobe just as Murdock pressed sensuously up against his back. “Been wanting to tap your ass for _years_.” And with that, he grabbed a handful of said ass and squeezed playfully.

This, however, caused Face to yelp in surprise and shove Hannibal off him, crawling off to the other side of the huge bed as fast as he could with Murdock still in the way. There the conman sat, staring at Hannibal with a grimace. The other three stopped, looking uncertainly at Face.

“Fuck you, Hannibal, I don't take it up the ass,” Face scoffed.

An uncomfortable silence was beginning to make itself felt when Murdock cleared his throat and asked, “You don't?” as if he was inquiring about the weather.

“Hell no, I don't,” Face said hotly, beginning to blush just a little bit. “What, just because I'm the pretty one I have to bottom? You don't think I'm just as... as manly as you?”

“Of course you are, you just have a tapable ass,” Murdock said, cocking his head to one side.

“Well, forget it, I don't bend over for anyone!” Face snapped. “I'm not a bitch!”

There was that silence again, and this time Hannibal noticed that his boys were starting to flag at half mast, so to speak. So that was a “no” to the angry-sex. But then again, this was more awkward than angry. _I'll have to test it more thoroughly later._

“You sayin' real men don't take it up the ass, Face?” BA said, voice oddly flat.

“Well... No, but... Yeah, maybe I am,” Face challenged, and Hannibal recognized that glint in the kid's eye.

_Not now, kid. Not when we're this close. Can't you go exorcising your insecurities some other time?_

“You sayin' I ain't a real man, Face?” BA growled, fists tightening until Hannibal could practically hear his knuckles creak. Oh, great. There was that animal light in BA's eyes, the one he usually got when he was heartbeats away from getting himself dishonourably discharged for beating up four MPs without even breaking a sweat.

Face just stared at BA. “You? You let Murdock... _Seriously_?”

BA's eyes turned cold. Hannibal watched, poised to spring into action should he need to restrain his sergeant. But to his relief – and surprise, he had to admit – BA simply took the lube from Hannibal's hand, pressed it into Murdock's, and laid down on his stomach. Chin pillowed on his hands. Back and ass stretched in a glorious display on the cream duvet. Just waiting for Murdock.

“HM,” the dark man said, and his voice was as calm as it ever was. “C'mon, crazy, what you waitin' for?”

“Oh, Bosco,” Murdock breathed, crawling over to straddle BA's hips, his body curving gracefully as he leaned down to nip gently at BA's neck. “You want me to show Facey?”

There was an affirmative grunt, and Murdock popped the cap on the lube. Hannibal could only watch in awe as Murdock coated his fingers carefully before sliding his hand down, fingers dipping between BA's cheeks and inwards. The sergeant let out a pleased hiss as Murdock's wrist flexed and though Hannibal couldn't see it properly, he knew exactly what the pilot was doing and it was breathtaking. To see BA surrender to pleasure and trust like that? It was everything Hannibal had been waiting for since he first saw the glances his new sergeant was throwing his new pilot a few months after Mexico.

“Beautiful, boys,” he breathed, settling on his side to get a better view.

Murdock was covering BA's broad back like a blanket; the crazy pilot was draped over his partner, mouth at his ear whispering things meant for BA alone and hand working in a steady rhythm at his ass. All that muscle straining under dark skin contrasted and partnered so beautifully with Murdock's lean, wiry limbs, just a little pale and endlessly sensitive. Hannibal had noticed as much; every time somebody touched Murdock, he purred or sighed or moaned and pressed into the touch. The colonel couldn't wait to try it out himself.

“'M ready,” BA murmured, his voice deep and raw with lust.

Murdock squeezed more lube into his hand, and it made delicious sounds as the pilot smoothed it over his cock. That tempting length drew Hannibal's eyes, too, and he grinned. _Nice, Murdock._ Murdock steadied himself with a hand beside BA's hip, and his knee found support against the mattress, and then BA was moaning quietly as Murdock's cock slid inside him.

“Oh, yeah,” Murdock gasped, pushing in deep and stilling for a moment, then leaned down to press a kiss to BA's back. “How's that, big guy?”

“Good,” BA said, and he pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look around over his shoulder, his dark eyes nearly black with heat. He looked at Face, and the lieutenant found himself pinned just as effectively by that gaze as he would have been by BA's arms. “Fucking great.”

That last part was added with some heat. Hannibal grinned. So that was BA's game, was it?

“Kid, come up here,” Hannibal said, throwing a glance at Face. The conman was frozen in the exact same position he'd been in before BA had laid down. “The view's better.”

“Hannibal, I...” Face stuttered, completely unable to tear his eyes away from the way Murdock's back was arching as he thrust into BA. “I can't.”

“Nobody's gonna touch you, kid, I promise,” Hannibal soothed, then patted the duvet next to him. “Just watch them.”

Face, hesitantly and awkwardly, crawled over and laid down next to Hannibal, back to chest with the older man, leaning on one elbow like his colonel was doing. Hannibal could sense the tension in his body. This was going to require a delicate touch.

“Just look at him, Face,” Hannibal coaxed, his voice low and soothing. “Looks pretty good to me.”

And BA really did look good. Murdock was gasping and shuddering over him, and the big man was pushing back, back arching as he pressed back and gave as good as he got. They were on their knees now, bent over and pushing back and forth. BA let his head drop down and moaned Murdock's name, and their hands entwined before going to BA's cock, grasping it firmly.

“You know anybody who's more of a top dog than BA, kid?” Hannibal asked, and deemed it safe to put a hand gently on Face's hip. “You still think he's not man enough?”

“I... I didn't mean that,” Face said quietly, still unable to look away from the powerful vision that was BA and Murdock fucking. Murdock fucking BA. Christ, how could he ever look away from that? “I just...”

“Can't you see how much he enjoys it?” Hannibal purred, and his hand slid further, slipping over Face's hip until it could curl around Face's stirring erection. “We don't need to worry about who's the alpha male here, kid. Templeton. We're just a bunch of lone wolves coming together – stop laughing, Face, the pun was unintended – and if it feels good...”

“We do it, huh?” Face muttered, and he turned back to look up at Hannibal. The lieutenant was looking rather shamefaced. “Have I been the worst asshole again?”

“Mm, maybe a medium-sized one,” Hannibal said softly, chuckling. “But I'm sure they both still love you. I know I do.” And just for the hell of it, he ruffled Face's perfect hair.

“But he's...” Face began, then he seemed to lose his mental trail again as he caught sight of the two men locked together mere inches away from himself. That really was a spectacular view.

“Harder,” BA grunted, pushing back against Murdock's hips and fisting the duvet aggressively. “HM! Harder!”

“Fuck, Bosco,” Murdock groaned, his hands clutching desperately at BA's hips. “Love hearing you say that!”

And Murdock really did love that, because that meant he was allowed to let go. To not hold back. Because Bosco could take it; he wanted to take it, and he loved taking it – whenever he was in the mood, of course. There was nothing Murdock loved more than when BA told him harder, because it meant he could fly completely free.

“Yeah,” BA grit out, his voice hoarse from need and pleasure combined. “Yeah, HM, give it to me harder!”

Murdock howled at that, almost wolf-like and completely animal. He put a hand on BA's shoulder, pushed the other man down into the mattress, and snapped his hips forwards, burying himself deeply. BA snarled in satisfaction and Murdock did it again, and again, until his head was spinning and BA was incoherently growling at him and they were hovering, both of them, right at the edge.

“Bosco!” Murdock moaned, his hips clamping like vices on the beautiful dark skin in front of him. “Gotta... Please, Bosco!”

And their hands, eerily in synch, once more slid along BA's hip until they found his cock, and _just there_ – BA roared, his orgasm torn from him by agile fingers and two sets of eyes intently watching him. Shuddering and straining towards the sensations, he pressed his face into the duvet, aware of every single point of contact between him and Murdock. The hard length inside him. The slender hand stroking his own cock. Their skins, pressed together until a light sheen of sweat was forming all over their bodies.

“Jesus...” Face whispered, watching in awe as BA sank down, shuddering, and Murdock followed him down, their bodies, grinding slowly away against each other. With a soft, drawn-out wail, Murdock's hips bucked, the pilot's head falling back and his eyes scrunching shut. BA shuddered again and Face couldn't really believe he'd just let Murdock... _inside_ him. The thought of that sent a little shiver through the conman, and he had to physically turn away to stop staring at the pair.

“No, keep watching,” Hannibal urged, gently turning Face back on his side and pressing close so that Face had no choice but to stay in place. “They want you to see, Face. They want to show you why we're here right now.”

“But I -” Face began, but just then a chuckle from BA stopped his mouth.

“That manly enough for ya, Faceman? Or is boss gonna have to show you how manly _he_ is with a dick up his ass? 'Cause I'm willin' to bet my van he can take it just as well as me,” the sergeant said, a slow smile spreading over his lips.

Face had never seen the other man look so content. Hell, he'd never even seen BA smile, except for the occasional grin during a plan briefing. But that? That gentle, sweet, almost loving smile he was wearing right there? Never before seen, Face concluded.

“I love you so much, Bosco,” Murdock muttered into the skin of BA's shoulder. “Really, I do. You know that, don't ya, big guy?”

“Yeah, fool, I know that,” BA said, and that smile turned embarrassed and shy. “Now shut up, or Face gonna think we all turned bitch on him.”

Face grinned, but had the grace to look apologetic. “Wow, BA, I really... You know what, I'm just gonna shut up,” he said. “Permanently.”

“Facey, why're you so worried anyway?” Murdock muttered, still busy trying to nibble his way through BA's shoulder. Considering the size of the man, he really had his work cut out for him. “Y'know we never would-a hurt you. We love you, Faceman.”

Face cleared his throat and looked to Hannibal for support. No chance; the older man was smirking and suggestively eyeing Face's ass again, he was on his own. “Is he always this... affectionate?”

“You make HM come, he spends three days tellin' you how he feels about you,” BA said, trying to frown but not quite getting there. “Yeah, always like this.”

And the laughter that generated was just what Face needed to get a grip, man up and tell the truth.

“I've never been with a guy. Ever. And, you know, I fuck girls. They're always the ones on the receiving end. But it obviously doesn't work that way with guys, you know?” he said, trying to make light of it but knowing he'd failed spectacularly when Hannibal's arms came around him from behind, hugging him. “Hey, cut that out – no, seriously, Hannibal! I don't need a hug!”

“Kid, you need so much more than a hug,” Hannibal said with a snort. “But the captain is right. We won't hurt you. We'll do this your way. So... how do you want it, Templeton?”

Face groaned, letting his head fall back onto Hannibal's shoulder. “Where do you get off making my name sound like something out of a porn movie?”

One of Hannibal's hands curled around his dick and began stroking, and Face breathed out a sigh of approval. He could feel the hard heat of Hannibal's own erection against the small of his back, and though it sent a shiver of apprehension through him, Face was eager to redeem himself from his earlier comments about manliness and taking it up the ass. After all, if he wouldn't let anyone do it to him, he couldn't expect to be allowed a go at Murdock's ass, could he?

“Stop avoiding my question, kid, and tell me,” Hannibal pressed, voice soft but rough with lust. “Do you want to fuck me? Or would you like me to show you why switching off is such a _pleasurable_ arrangement?”

“I don't know, I can't really think with your hand on my dick like that,” Face grinned, slipping a hand back and up into Hannibal's hair. The fine silver strands slid between his fingers and made Face want to see what they looked like from an elevated vantage point. For example if Hannibal was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Or something.

Hannibal let go and Face voiced a whine of complaint. “Come on, tell me. Anything you want, kid, just tell me. Either way, I'll love being your first.”

That little warm glow that Face had always felt for his commander, exploded and grew completely out of proportion. He turned around and buried both hands in Hannibal's hair, pulling the older man to him for a deep kiss. Hannibal made a deep, rumbling sound of agreement somewhere in the back of his throat, and the vibrations drove Face more than a little crazy. He nipped on Hannibal's bottom lip, and the two of them tumbled to the duvet, pressing against each other. Kissing each other greedily. Face decided it had to be now; this was it. It was time to let the other guys show him why they'd been fucking men all over the place.

“Hannibal,” Face whispered, letting his lips brush his CO's ear as he spoke. “I think I want you to show me.”

Hannibal's groan was deep and desperate, the sound of it brushing over Face's skin like a living thing and making the conman's body itch. He had a fairly good idea what it would take to scratch that itch, too, and he figured Hannibal would be the right man for the job. If Hannibal couldn't make him like getting fucked, then who could? They had always had something special going on, after all.

“Fifteen years, Face,” Hannibal simply said, rolling them until Face was on his back. “I've been wanting you for _fifteen years_.”

“But Hannibal, that'd mean you -”

“I met you when you were nineteen, a little rookie Ranger, and you were too gorgeous for your own good even then,” Hannibal muttered, grinning cockily down at Face. “Yeah, Face, I wanted you from the moment I first saw you. Why do you think I worked so hard to get you on my unit?”

“You dirty old man,” Face laughed, not quite believing what he was hearing. “Were you gonna abuse your rank on me?”

“Mm, tempting, isn't it? But for the record, we both know I wouldn't have done anything like it,” Hannibal said, biting Face's neck playfully. The younger man yelped in surprise. “No, I saved it for when you grew up, didn't I? But I'd like to _abuse_ something else entirely right now...”

“If you ever use that word again when we both know you're talking about my ass, I'm not putting out. Ever,” Face said, a note of worry creeping into his voice despite his bravado.

“Calm down, Facey, bossman knows what he's doing. Right, bossman?” Murdock interrupted, grinning lazily at Face from where he was still lying on top of BA. The big guy didn't even seem to notice that Murdock was sprawled out on top of him, and Face had to admit that was a fairly big advantage to having sex with a macho guy like BA – he could probably take anything anyone could dish out.

_Hey, princess, you're not exactly a blushing maiden yourself. You're a Ranger, for chrissake, so man up and let the man do what he needs to do!_

When Face realized his inner voice sounded like Pike, he decided it was high time to shut it up. He gave himself a good shake and looked back into Hannibal's eyes. The colonel hadn't moved, waiting patiently for Face's response.

“You're right, HM, he's probably got a plan cooking right now,” Face said, looking to Hannibal for confirmation.

Hannibal's face split into a wide grin. “I sure do, Face. Now, do you want me to do all the work, or should we let Murdock and BA help us out? Unless they'd like to just watch, of course...”

Face looked to his right and found Murdock and BA looking at him intently, two pairs of eyes going dark and feral as Face wriggled a little under Hannibal, their erections sliding together. Face's cock throbbed at the thought of his friends watching his CO fuck him. Fuck, he'd always loved threesomes, especially the ones where one girl watched him as he fucked her friend or something. Or those especially kinky cousins; he'd liked that.

“They can watch,” Face said, his smirk widening until his teeth were bared in an almost dangerous way. “Have a long, good look at what they're missing out on.”

BA chuckled. He was sitting up against the headboard, and Murdock crawled over to sit between the dark man's legs, leaning back against that massive chest. They both got comfortable and let their eyes roam, taking in the sight of Face on his back under Hannibal.

BA would never say so, because it would just freak Face out again, but Hannibal had a lot of natural authority going for him and he didn't understand how anyone could resist that. If Hannibal was going to fuck Face first, then it was sure as hell his time next, because BA was as attuned to that authority as the rest of them and damn, it was a turn-on. Had that been BA on his back under Hannibal, he would have offered up his throat like a submissive mate and let Hannibal fuck him raw.

Preferably while he himself fucked Murdock, because Murdock was a hopeless size-queen and he was vocal about it, too. BA grinned and stored that fantasy away for later.

“I always knew you were a narcissist, Face, but this? You little slut,” Hannibal chuckled, then he dipped his head for a long, deep kiss. “I love it. Now, want to spread your legs for me?”

Face did as he was told, but his abdomen twitched the moment Hannibal laid a hand on it and he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Hannibal's clever eyes took in every shiver, every little response of his body, and it made Face even more nervous.

“I don't know if I can do this,” he blurted, just as Hannibal was reaching for the lube. “I'm sorry, boss, I just don't...”

“Kid, take it easy,” Hannibal soothed, stroking big hands up Face's thighs. He was kneeling between the younger man's legs, and the view was spectacular – from every conceivable angle. The colonel smiled down at his lieutenant. “I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, but we should at least give it a try, hmm?”

Face nodded, mouth in a tight line. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Don't look at me like I'm about to rip your heart out,” Hannibal said, frowning a little. “I'm just gonna... Oh, what the hell,” he sighed, and then – oh God, Face thought, is this really happening? – Hannibal got down to his elbows and dipped his head to lick slowly over Face's pelvic bone.

Face groaned, hands instinctively going to fist Hannibal's hair again. The colonel was placing little nips and licks all around his hips and the insides of his thighs, Hannibal's chin sometimes bumping his erection and making Face gasp. Then a large, calloused hand was curling around the base, holding him steady, and that mouth descended around the head like it was the most delicious thing Hannibal had ever tasted.

Hannibal purred, lips tight around Face's cock and tongue dipping into the slit. He slid down, taking in a few more inches, and Face couldn't contain the wail that forced itself from his throat. Hannibal was sucking his dick like he'd done nothing else his entire life, and the feeling of it was nothing at all like all the chicks he'd had on his knees. No, this was a different kettle of fish altogether. This was power and need and rough lust, strength and domination just this side of human. This was Hannibal sucking him off and _liking it_. And if Face had been close from that thought alone, the sudden intense suction that Hannibal threw in did absolutely nothing for his self control.

“Boss!” Face gasped, hands tugging inefficiently at Hannibal's hair. “Stop! I'm gonna... gonna...”

“Well, I don't see why you shouldn't,” Hannibal said, pulling off him with an almost irritated air. “What's the problem, Face?”

“You... you're gonna swallow it?” Face gaped, aware that he was sounding pretty stupid. “Boss, come on. Women don't even do that.”

Hannibal snorted. “You've obviously been with the wrong kind of woman, Face. Though it strikes me as odd that you haven't been through every conceivable kind. I don't care if they swallow or not; _I_ swallow. Or would you rather I did something else with it?”

The lascivious grin on Hannibal's face made the conman blush just a little bit. “I'm not sure I want to hear the options, boss.”

“That's what I thought. Just lie still and let me deal with the mess, Face. I can assure you I'm good at this,” Hannibal said, then cleared his throat and went back to work.

“Fuck!” Face cried, hips bucking into Hannibal's mouth. The colonel had just deep-throated him, as if proving a point, before pulling back and paying intense attention to the head of his cock. When Hannibal's tongue pressed against the thick vein on the underside, Face couldn't take it anymore. Holding Hannibal's head, fucking his mouth roughly, he groaned and let orgasm overtake him. Wave after wave of white head rushed through him, pulsing and throbbing through his entire body. With a final moan, Face fell back into the pillows, unaware that he'd been arching his body until he felt fabric hit his sweat-slicked back.

Hannibal raised his head, looked Face straight in the eyes, and demonstratively swallowed twice. Face shut his eyes against the sensual onslaught and gasped for breath.

“Fuck, boss!”

“No wonder women don't swallow, when you hold their heads down like that,” Hannibal said with a smirk. “You've got to work on your technique, Face. Now, would you like to help me out with this?”

Face opened his eyes sluggishly and looked up at Hannibal, once more looming over him with that grin in place. “What?”

“You think you're ready for that demonstration yet?”

Face closed his eyes again and let his head fall back into the pillow. “Hannibal, I can't even move. Whatever it is you want to do, do it. Now, before I change my mind.”

Hannibal chuckled, and Face heard the sound of a cap being opened. Then there was that squelching sound again, and yeah, that had to be the lube. Face kept his eyes firmly closed. He could do this, he was a Ranger, damn it, he could _do this_...

Then Hannibal's finger pushed into his body, completely without warning, and Face yelped in surprise. “Fuck!”

“You'll need prep first,” Hannibal grinned, and how the hell had he gotten that cigar lit? The sweet smell of tobacco filled the room and Face inhaled deeply. It was one of the most soothing scents he knew, and just breathing it in had him feeling relaxed and safe.

And Hannibal pushed two fingers into his body. Face moaned weakly, hands clutching at the pillow beneath his head. “Boss, I... I...”

“You're doing so well, Templeton,” Hannibal coaxed, one hand stroking Face's cock while the other penetrated him rhythmically. “Come on, just keep relaxing for me, you'll be fine.”

“I love you, Facey,” Murdock said, and Face opened his eyes to look at his friend. He'd almost forgotten he was there, in the heat of the moment.

“You do, huh?” he said breathlessly, pushing his hips up a little. “Ditto, HM.”

“He ready yet, boss?” BA asked, and when Face turned his head to the other side, he found BA staring at him with those dark eyes, a small smile on his lips now. The sergeant was still naked, still hot as all hell, and watching intently as Hannibal slowly worked Face open.

“He's so tight,” Hannibal said softly, eyes locking with Face's and stealing the younger man's breath with intensity. The cigar was put aside in a convenient ash tray; the old fox was always a good planner. “So hot. Fuck, Face, I need to feel you.”

Face swallowed thickly, then nodded. Murdock was lying on his side next to him, a hand playing gently with the short hairs on Face's chest, and BA was on his other side, just watching. And then Hannibal was between Face's legs, spreading them gently, and the older man was slicking himself up. Poised with just that single point of contact; just Hannibal's dick against his own body, new and wanted and hot.

“Do it,” Face said, putting on his best grin.

Hannibal surged forwards, then, suddenly touching every single inch of Face – their lips pressed together, their chests, their hands groping and pulling, and that fucking _huge_ cock pushing into him.

“Fuck!” Face hissed, body yielding hesitantly to the dominating hardness pushing against it. “Ow, boss!”

“Sorry, kid,” Hannibal grit out, his teeth clenched and bared. “Sorry, sorry. But you have to stop tensing up!”

Face took a few deep breaths, focusing on the sensation of Hannibal's skin against his. The scent of cigar smoke still lingered in the room, and there was BA's hypnotic eyes, Murdock's soothing hand – still on his chest, still stroking him gently – and Hannibal's lips, seeking his.

“Thank God you're tall enough to kiss me,” Face gasped, pushing up for the older man's mouth.

And with a slick tongue stroking his own, his whole team surrounding him completely, Face let out a shuddering breath and surrendered. He could feel it, how his body just seemed to melt into Hannibal's and everything became easy. Slick movements became rhythmic and deep. Murdock's hand found his cheek and turned his head so they could kiss. Hannibal groaned deep in relief, his hips moving with intent against Face's own. Just like it should be.

“Oh,” Face sighed, hands going to Hannibal's ass to feel the muscle and shifting skin there. To feel the forward thrust into his own body. And he could feel that. In spades.

“This is pretty... intense,” Face pointed out in a little whine of sound. “Boss...”

“Love you, Templeton,” Hannibal growled, rearing up to get a better view of where his body joined the younger man's. “Fuck, I love you!”

Face almost blushed. “Aw, boss, I don't...”

“We all do,” BA said softly, and then he and Murdock leaned in to start a heavy make-out session – directly above Face's head. He could see every movement of lips, every flick of a tongue. And as wonderful as it all felt, Face needed it to reach it inevitable conclusion. God, if only Hannibal would _finish_ this!

As if he could read the younger man's mind, as if he knew exactly what Face needed – and knowing Hannibal, Face thought, he probably did – Hannibal made a throaty sound of pleasure and purred, “Gonna let me come in you, Temp?”

Face whimpered, closing his eyes tightly again. “Fuck, Hannibal, yes!”

It was more like a storm breaking than anything else. Hannibal all but roared and threw his head back, pushing in so deep Face felt tears gather in his eyes. Murdock and BA drew back, watching as Hannibal lunged forward again, this time biting down hard on Face's shoulder, sucking on the skin there, making the younger man cry out and holding him down.

And Face could swear he felt it; not just when Hannibal shuddered and jerked against him, not just when his CO went stiff and straining above him, but when his orgasm really hit and he spent himself deep inside Face's body. He could feel the hot rush of it and it made his head spin.

_Whoa._

“Damn, Hannibal,” BA murmured, watching Hannibal sink down over Face, the conman suddenly taking the full weight of a boneless colonel. “You sure you didn't fuck you _both_ stupid?”

Face laughed, a bit breathless considering his human blanket, and hesitantly slid his arms around Hannibal's waist. “He's stupid, I'm just glad I'm still alive. There's gonna be a huge hickie on my shoulder, isn't there?”

Murdock whooped triumphantly. “Facey got a love-bite! My turn now, bossman; I want one!”

Hannibal chuckled into the skin of Face's neck. “Mm. Later, captain.” Then he raised his head a little and looked Face in the eyes, a soft smile making his own crinkle. “You okay there, Face?”

“Yeah,” Face said, grinning back, “I think so. So that's what all the fuss is about, huh?”

“Well, no, this was the inescapable picking of your cherry,” Murdock said, smiling happily at BA. “Next time, we'll get around to the fuss.”

Hannibal moved off him and Face grinned, stretching a little and taking stock of his own state. Limbs, fully functional. Ass, a little sore. Head, still spinning. Manliness, not in the least bit damaged.

“So, do I get to top next time? Because if I'm going to take on the Kraken again for another round, I think I deserve to fuck Murdock first.”

“Christ, kid, didn't you learn a thing?” Hannibal exclaimed. “BA, you fuck him. Maybe that'll make the lesson stick.”

“Oooh, lessons! I love that game,” Murdock giggled, writhing his way over to Hannibal by climbing over Face's body. “Could you be my naughty school master?”

Face laughed. “Sorry, colonel. I guess I'm just incorrigible. But I think I might like the lesson game, especially if it involves Murdock getting spanked.”

Murdock and BA shared a glance, and Hannibal chuckled, reaching for his cigar. “I think that can be arranged. Who wants to play headmaster?”


End file.
